Family Disfunctional
by Mommyof1
Summary: "My Dads girlfriend is moving in and so is her daughter Bella, now that iv seen her, all I want is to fuck her. But she's gonna be my sister." Is that gonna stop their attraction? Bella/Edward Pov. Sexual, rated M. Please review.


Edward Pov-

"Son can you help me over here" I heard dad call from the kitchen, I turned off the cooking show I was watching and headed over to help. Dad was in the kitchen setting the table with the baked chicken and baked potatoes he just made, my job had been to clean the house and now that both were done it was a waiting game.

Today was the day, the day my dad has been so excited about the past week, the day my dads girlfriend is moving in with us, and her daughter. Id met Renee already a few times once her and dad started dating last year, she was pretty okay. Nice enough and made my dad happy, her ex Charlie sent her daughter back to her saying "she wasn't being appropriate, for a chief of police's daughter" even I had to laugh at that. I mean what I know from Renee he's a dick, so I assume she treated him that way on purpose to get back to Renee. She'd been back a month and Renee talks about "Bella" non-stop though iv yet to see her. But tonight they were having lunch with us and then they would be staying the night, moving in tomorrow.

I didn't know how I felt about them moving in but I know it was making my dad the happiest man alive. My mom died when I was a few months old in a car accident, that was 17 years ago so I didn't hold a grudge to him wanting someone, and like I said Renee was nice. And I never really new my mom, we both love and respect her in memory but I'd know she'd want him happy and not alone. The only issue I had was the rooming situation, we only had 3 bedrooms in the house. Dads is downstairs and mine is right next door to the other one upstairs. And there is odly only a bathroom in my room and dads room, so I hope she isn't loud or a frequent bathroom stealer cause I can't have that.

"Edward everything cleaned up?" I nodded at him as I finished setting the table.

"Yup, cleaned her room and laid out some pillows and blankets and I cleaned the bathroom, were all ready" I had to chuckle he looked so nervous.

I mean I was too but it was mainly because I hadn't met Bella yet, didn't know what to expect. I mean the coolest thing about Renee so far was something I couldn't even tell dad about, well because he'd probably freak out. She caught me hitting a joint one day but didn't say anything just smiled, though she's pretty much a hippy. Ha a hippy and a doctor how unusual, but they fit. It's like the way me and my dad look we fit but we share barely a trait of resemblance except for our slightly crooked nose. He has bright blonde hair and is a bit broader shouldered than I am, and has light blue eyes. I have moms reddish brown hair and her green eyes, and a slight crook to my smile like she did.

I heard a knock at the door and felt dad rushing past me, well they're here, I follow him to the door to finally get to see who my new "sister" was gonna be. Let's just say I wasn't ready.

He opened the door and there stood Renee smiling brightly as always and beside her...was perfection.

She had big blue eyes like her mom but long curly dark brown hair I guess from her dad, Renee had red. She had a small heart shaped face and full lips a slight blush on her cheeks that went down down down until it reached the top around her cleavage. She didn't have overly big tits just perfect handful looking B cups, a small waist in her tight green button up that flared to delicious hips in her tight jeans. The same white and black chucks that I was wearing but smaller for her little feet.

"Hey I'm Bella" her voice made my pants tight, it was angelic and sinful at the same time, her eyes locked with mine for a moment and her blush darkened as she turned away looking to my dad.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Cullen" he smiled back at her.

"Please Bella it's my pleasure to finally meet you, please call me Carlisle" they shared a hug and then my dad and Renee smiled at me.

"Oh yeah I'm Edward" I forget I hadn't spoke yet I saw Bella smiling at me from the side as we all walked into the dining room.

"Hope you guys are hungry" Bella and Renee smiled nodding. Bella sat beside her mom and across from me, our feet slightly brushing against each other under the table.

"Everything looks delicious Carlisle, oh and Bella made desert" I looked to see Bella holding a container smiling sheepishly.

"Espresso brownies" I felt my mouth water.

Of course she just had to be perfect.

"That's actually Edwards kryptonite" dad laughed and I had to laugh along it was true, anytime my dad wanted to bribe me he just needed those brownies.

"Wow it's Bella's favorite too, but she likes to make hers from scratch" I felt my eye start to twitch, homemade brownies.

Our eyes met a few times during eating but I tried to keep it unnoticed, I wasn't supposed to be eyeing my new "sister" but fuck she kept looking at me too.

Once we were done eating, a little polite conversation about school. I only had 2 online classes left and all of Bella's were online, so we'd be seeing a lot of each other at the house. Dad works at the hospital and Renee owns her own store "The Hippy Hideaway" I've been there a few times they have clothes and blankets and knick-knacks. She said Bella works at the store connected to it but I guess it's new cause I haven't seen it.

Now as I'm watching her open the brownie container like a crack head eyeing a fix I see her grab on and hesitate slightly before looking up and sliding the container to me.

"Hope you like it" I felt double meaning in her words but our parents weren't listening , I watched her take a small bite almost moaning and I had to close my eyes.

I greedily took a brownie and bit, I may or may not have felt some pre-cum drip on my cock. It was heaven, so sweet but with the dark chocolate chips and expresso taste I felt complete. They were better than any id had before and I never wanted to go back.

" so I take it they're good?" I turned to see my dad eyeing me laughing, I must have been moaned but I don't care.

"So good" was all I got out as I finished eating and grabbed another.

After I'd ate 4 more I cleaned off the table and took to do the dishes while they chatted. I could hear dad asking Bella about her life goals, her only answer was "to be happy". And though it was so simple it made me think about the girls I'd been with. Jessica was about as bright as a burnt lightbulb and Irina just wanted to be rich, and not have to work for it. They were so shallow in my mind now after hearing Bella.

They talked about the house, dad telling her that her room was next to mine, and about our adjoined deck that connected by our sliding doors in our rooms. Hopefully I could catch a smoke without her coming out there, that's the last thing I need is a snitchy sister. Even saying Bella and sister together sounds weird, or maybe it's the bulge in my pants.

I finished the dishes and told dad and Renee I was heading up for the night, volunteering to take Renee and Bella's bags to the rooms, a quick wave to Bella.

Once I did and got to my room it was 8 so I had Time to smoke before getting online to do my paper, I grabbed a joint and headed to the deck I glanced into Bella's rooms and saw it was still empty, score. I sat on the concrete and lit the joint taking deep puffs, I must have spaced out because I didn't hear her door slide open or her footsteps until I heard her behind me.

"Care to share?" I turned and almost started coughing up a lung. Bella had changed into some striped knee high socks and a thin blue racer back tank top that was quite see-through and some small shorts, so so small. All I could think about was her little pussy and how it would feel around my fingers or cock, I had to look away. Once I looked up at her I saw a little smile played on her lips as her eyes looked to the joint in my lips.

I felt a grin creep on my face, as I tried to act unaffected and nonchalant.

"And what would your mother think..." I would have finished talking but she took the joint, mid sentence and placed between her full lips inhaling a big hit before exhaling a cloud of smoke before my shocked face.

"She would say mine is better" her smile took over her face lit her hazy eyes up. With that one action, I knew I was fucked.

Bella Pov-

So today was the day, meeting my moms new boyfriend and his son, also our new housemates. I'd only been back a month but it felt like I'd been back a lifetime, I'm so happy to be with my mom again. It's been perfect, everyday I work on schoolwork on my laptop and smoke with mom, help her out at the shops and when we get home we eat dinner and paint. It's like this is what I've been missing the whole time. Though moving feels like that might change, I would be mad if it weren't for the giant smile that graces my moms face when she talks about it.

She loves him, and that's more than enough for me, though she did say his son is quite handsome and to mind myself.

And now standing in front of the door my mom looking giddy as a schoolgirl as she held her bag for tonight, mine at my feet. We were staying tonight and our boxes would arrive tomorrow, as she knocked on the door it was answered within a minute by a man, who I did not see because i was looking behind him. Back to moms earlier statement that I didn't know what she meant, "mine myself?" until I looked into his eyes. Bright green eyes, locked into mine, and suddenly I felt underdressed and overdressed at the same time. But fuck that's wrong right? He might end up being my brother. But fuck he had bronze hair that looked like he'd been running his hands through it and a jawline for dayyyyyyyyyys.

He was taller than my 5'6 probably 6'1. I was wearing a elbow sleeve button up olive green, and my favorite skinny jeans, and lucky chucks. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans with the same chucks I was wearing. That made me blush, but quickly I looked to Mr Cullen, and I realized all eyes were on me, I almost missed my introduction. Shit that's what I get for eyeing my "brother".

"Hey, I'm Bella" I felt myself blush with his eyes on me, so I focused on Mr. Cullen.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Cullen" he smiled back at me, he was quite handsome himself though I noticed they had the same nose, He was taller and blonde.

"Please Bella it's my pleasure to finally meet you, please call me Carlisle" we shared a hug and then him and my mom smiled at my "brother".

"Oh yeah I'm Edward" his voice made my insides tighten and I really wish he had been mute his voice was like honey and jack. I smiled at him from the side as we all walked into the house to what I assumed to be the dining room.

"Hope you guys are hungry" Me and mom had smoked a bowl before coming to calm her nerves so we both smiled nodding. Me and mom sat beside each other and me across from Edward, our feet slightly brushing against each other under the table.

Mom slid my brownies I made, not pot brownies, those were in my bag. But my favorite Expresso brownies, my true love of chocolate flourished in my brownies.

"Everything looks delicious Carlisle, oh and Bella made dessert" mom smiled at me and I tried not to blush as I set the container up on the table smiling sheepishly.

"Espresso brownies" I felt Edwards eyes snap to me then to the container, maybe he liked them?

"That's actually Edwards kryptonite" Carlisle laughed and Edward laughed along, wow what were the odds.

"Wow it's Bella's favorite too, but she likes to make hers from scratch" I swear I saw his eye twitch like mine does when I see chocolate lava cake.

We are the chicken and potatoes and it was fucking delicious I'm not gonna lie and We discussed school, I was happy to hear Edward did online like I did, maybe he could show me around, I quickly killed that thought once it was followed by one not so PG.

We talked a little about work but I didn't wanna say too much Carlisle knew that I worked at the head shop connected to my moms hippy store, it was Hippy Hideaway for my moms store and Hippy Helper was mine, we sold bongs, bowls, rigs you can smoke out of it, we have it. But Carlisle didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable saying he didn't know how he felt on smoking. But mom had caught him smoking so I told her to tell Carlisle to talk to him about it. Then he could see where I worked if it was cool.

Now in opening the brownie container grabbing one, remembering what Carlisle said I before l slide the container to Edward who is eyeing it hard.

"Hope you like it" I didn't mean the double meaning sound but I went with it as I moaned extra eating my brownie, but really it was amazing. I opened my eyes to see his closed, they quickly opened and he snatched a brownie. Gave it a quick look and took a bite as I bit mine and almost choked.

He moaned and I swear I saw his eyes roll, I tried to think PG thoughts but it was getting hard.

" so I take it they're good?" Carlisle could barely talk between laughs at Edward.

"So good" was all he said and finished eating and grabbed another.

After I ate 2 more and he ate 4 more He began to clean off the table and took to do the dishes while we chatted, we talked about random stuff and life goals, my only answer was "to be happy". That's always what my mom told me, just do what makes you a happy person.

We chatted about the house, he said my room was beside Edwards and his room held the bathroom, we had a connecting deck outside our rooms too. Hopefully we're I could smoke.

Edward came in and got our bags a quick goodnight to mom and Carlisle and a cute wave to me and he was up the stairs I gave him a few minutes and once I heard his door shut I went to the room beside his after saying goodnight to mom and Carlisle. I grabbed my bag from the floor In my new room and didn't bother to turn on the light and crouched behind my bed away from the sliding door in case he was outside. I slid off my jeans and slid on my shorts leaving my knee high striped socks.

I switched into my blue racer back tank top and took my bra off, I grabbed a joint out of my bag and headed to the door, wouldn't you know who I saw outside. A steady stream of smoke coming from his lips.

I quietly opened the sliding door and crept up behind him, it didn't smell that bad, but not as good as mine.

"Care to share?" He turned and let out a little cough from me surprising him.

"And what would your mother think..." I saw his little grin and cut him off taking the joint from his lips talking two big hits and letting the smoke out in his shocked face.

"She would say mine is better" I couldn't suppress my smile but at the same time I knew I was fucked. I wanted him and not like a brother, I wanted him to fuck me, to lick me, God did I want to lick him. I was fucked.

PLEASE REVIEW! Update soon!


End file.
